Extraordinarily in Love
by lookinguptothesky
Summary: Changmin/OC. Family theme. Buat lomba jadi mesti pake pasangan normal. Tokoh di sini semuanya fiksional. Lihat cinta dari sisi yang lain. Berkorban demi seseorang yang kau sayangi, bukankah itu bentuk dari pengorbanan anggota keluarga? Dan ketika caramu menyayangi keluargamu adalah dengan hal extraordinary, apakah kau menjadi salah?


Extraordinarily in Love

Genre : Family, Romance, Angst

Rating : General

Cast : DBSK/OC

Summary : Lihat cinta dari sisi yang lain. Berkorban demi seseorang yang kau sayangi, bukankah itu bentuk dari pengorbanan anggota keluarga? Dan ketika caramu menyayangi keluargamu adalah dengan hal _extraordinary_, apakah kau menjadi salah?

_Desember 2003_

'Kalau Tuhan benar-benar ada sekali saja. Sekali saja dalam hidupku aku ingin sekali mendengarkan suara malaikat. Setidaknya ketika aku berulang tahun.'

_Harumahn nibahng eui chim nae gah dwei goh shipuh (oh baby)…._

_In my heart in my soul  
Nah eh geh sarang ee rahn  
Ah jeek uh saek hajimahn  
Ee seh sahng moh deun guhl nuh eh geh joo goh shipuh_

Gadis muda itu hampir saja menjatuhkan nampan berisi penuh soju dan kacang buncis setelah mendengar televisi. Kalau bukan karena pamannya yang langsung memakinya dia pasti sudah menjatuhkannya ke pangkuan pelanggan.

'_Hari ini industri musik Korea menyambut rookie grup Dong Bang Shin Ki!'_ Suara TV yang seakan berbisik mampu menggema dengan kencang di telinga gadis belia yang untuk pertama kalinya mengacuhkan omelan pamannya.

"_Gomawo Tuhan. Kau memperdengarkan suara malaikat dari surga kepadaku."_

_Desember 2006_

'_Saengil chukkae hamnida. Saengil Chukkae hamnida. Saranghanen Dong Bang Shin Ki… Saengil chukkae hamnida…' _

Gadis itu meniup lilin di sudut café yang gelap dan sunyi. Malam natal pamannya pergi sama seperti setiap tahunnya. Tetapi tahun-tahun ini rasanya berbeda untuk gadis belia ini. Ia tak lagi kesepian. Dong Bang Shin Ki menemani hari-harinya.

"Gomawo pernah hadir di dalam hidupku…"

Gadis itu, Akami, terpaku sesaat memandang alkitab yang bertengger di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia membacanya sebentar kemudian menutupnya kembali.

'_Tuhan, sekali saja dalam hidupku, saat aku berulang tahun, aku ingin bertemu dengan Dong Bang Shin Ki.'_

_November 2008_

Hari itu adalah hari MKMF digelar. Akami mempersiapkan segalanya. Banner, kaus merah menyala, bando merah, balon, bahkan teropong kalau-kalau matanya tak mampu menangkap jarak yang jauh.

"Hei kampung! Ke sini kau!"

'_Aduh… Aku harus cepat-cepat padahal.'_

"Nd… Nde Ahjussi…"

"CEPAT!"

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Akami berlari menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang tamu.

"N.. Nde ahjussi?"

"Kami mau pergi ke Los Angeles selama seminggu. Kau harus menjaga rumah. Awas berani keluar dan macam-macam!"

"Ta… Tapi ahjussi…"

"Heh bocah kampung! Sudah bagus masih dikasih tempat tinggal. Sudah. Kami mau pergi. Nanti ketinggalan pesawat. Awas berani macam-macam."

BRAK!

Itu saja. Bunyi pintu dibanting mengiringi kegelapan ruangan dan kekosongan hati Akami. Perlahan tapi pasti gadis itu jatuh terduduk ke lantai. Dia tak bisa kabur. Terakhir kali dia berusaha pergi tanpa izin dia hampir mati kedinginan di tengah badai salju karena tak diijinkan masuk ke rumah.

"Ottoke?" bisiknya perlahan di dalam hatinya.

Akami meraih bando merah menyala yang sudah sempat disematkan ke kepalanya. Masih misteri baginya mengapa ahjussi-nya tak bertanya banyak.

Ditatapnya bando itu lama-lama. 'TVXQ' Itu tulisannya. Kemudian dipeluknya erat-erat bando itu.

"Mianhae…."

"DONG BANG SHIN KI! DONG BANG SHIN KI! DONG BANG SHIN KI!"

Seluruh arena meneriakkan riak warna merah. Suara sahut menyahut sesama fans. Senyum merekah karena bertemu teman baru dan bayangan akan segera bertemu dengan idola mereka. Yah walaupun bukan konser tunggal mereka, rasanya memiliki kesempatan sedekat itu dengan idola mereka yang super sibuk membuat mereka semua menggila.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu oppa…." Bisik Akami dalam hati sembari melihat foto TVXQ yang disematkan dalam liontin di dadanya. Penantiannya selama 3 tahun hampir berbuah. Dia bahkan lupa ancaman ahjussi nya.

"Hei kau! Kalau mau masuk kau harus memiliki ticket!" teriaknya ke Akami yang mengarah masuk.

DEG!

"Ti… Ticket?"

"Ya! Memangnya kau tak pernah datang ke acara semacam ini apa? Kalau tak mampu tak usah masuk. Minggir."

"Tolong ijinkan saya masuk. Saya akan bayar ticketnya berapapu harganya…" Akami menatap penjaga dengan memelas. Tidak bisa! Tak mungkin ia melepaskan kesempatan ini.

"Ticket dibeli secara online dan sudah habis pada 3 jam pertama pembukaan ticket. Kalau kau tidak mengerti lebih baik tak usah pura-pura. Atau jangan-jangan kau ini anti fans yang mau berulah ya?!"

"Tidak pak! Sumpah! Saya hanya mau bertemu Dong Bang Shin Ki!"

"Ahh sudah sana pergi!" Tubuh Akami terpental ke belakang ke arah antrian panjang manusia-manusia yang hendak masuk ke dalam arena seperti dirinya. Sakit hati, malu, kecewa, dan tentu saja, merasa hilang harapan.

"KYAAAAAAAAA ITU MOBIL DONG BANG SHIN KI HAMPIR TIBA!"

Akami yang mendengarnya seakan lupa atas masalah yang baru saja menimpanya dan segera berlari kencang.

'Tidak akan… Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun membuatku menjauh dari Oppa-Oppa ku.'

Berlari dan terus berlari sampai tak disadarinya dia sudah melewati batas red carpet dan mengarah ke jalan raya.

BRAKKKKKKKKKKK!

"Maafkan kami tuan. Tetapi keponakan anda buta permanen. Yang bisa menyelamatkannya adalah donor kornea mata."

3 hari setelah insiden ditabraknya Akami oleh sebuah mobil di tengah arena ia menyadari ia telah membuka kelopak matanya namun semuanya terasa gelap. Dan siang ini, semuanya terjawab.

Buta? Permanen? Dia bahkan belum bertemu secara langsung dengan idolanya! Lantas sekarang ia harus kehilangan matanya! Sungguh Tuhan tidak adil!

"Ti.. Tidak adakah cara lain seosangnim?" Akami bertanya dengan perlahan. Air mata mengalir deras dari balik matanya.

"Saat ini belum ada…."

"Sudah biarkan saja seosangnim. Anak tidak tau diuntung seperti dia biarkan saja. Sudah dibilang tinggal di rumah malah pergi. Mengacaukan liburan orang pula. Sudah tinggalkan kami seosangnim."

"Maaf tuan, tapi tidakkah sebaiknya,"

"Tolong tinggalkan kami seosangnim."

"Nde.."

Akami tak bisa melihat tetapi dia tahu sekarang ahjussi nya sedang sangat marah dan pasti siap berteriak dan memakinya lagi. Ini memang salahnya. Sejak awal sudah salahnya.

Akami hanya bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Cih. Dasar anak tak tau diuntung. Masih bagus mau kami urus. Orang tuamu saja meninggalkan kau tanpa biaya perawatan, dan sekarang kau menghabiskan uang kami dan membuat kami merugi? Huh! Semoga kau cepat mati."

Langkah kaki itu mundur menjauh diiringi bunyi tertutup pintu. Tertinggal dirinya sendiri dalam air mata.

"Tuhan… Inikah hukumanku? Mengapa ini tidak adil?"

_Desember 2009_

'Saengil Chukkae hamnida… Saengil Chukkae hamnida… Sarang… Hanen.. Dong, Bang, Shin, Ki… Sae… Ngil… Chukkae… Hamnida…'

"Oppa aku tak bisa melihat lagi. Aku sendirian tapi dari angin dingin yang bertiup aku tau ini bulan Desember 2009. Sudah lama sekali ya, hiks, oppa? Semoga aku benar. Happy Annivesarry oppa! Semoga kita bisa bertemu. Hiks… Hiks…"

BRAK!

"Ini anak tau diuntung itu. Aku heran kenapa orang se tampan dirimu mau datang mengunjungi gadis tak tau diuntung itu. Jangan-jangan kau di pelet olehnya. HUH! Untung kau membayar untuk ini."

"Gomawo tuan…"

Pembicaraan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Akami yang semakin tajam sejak ia menjadi buta. Ia merapatkan selimut ke tubuhnya. Rasa takut mengaliri sekujur tubuhnya. Apakah orang ini akan menyakitinya?

Tap… Tap… Tap….

Sekarang bunyi kursi berderit di samping tempat tidurnya. Helaan nafas panjang mengikuti setelahnya.

"Anneyonghaseyo Akami…" Akhirnya ia berbicara setelah sekian detik berlalu.

"Siapa kau? Apakah kau mau menyakitiku? Tolong jangan lakukan hal aneh. Aku janji akan menjadi anak baik."

Badannya yang ringkih bergetar. Nafasnya berubah tak beraturan dan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak.. Aku datang ke sini untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Saengil Chukkae Akami. Hari ini 26 Desember. Hari yang berarti buatmu…."

"Ulang tahunku?! Dari mana kau tau? Tak pernah ada yang ingat sebelumnya…"

Akami mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menyentuh wajah orang yang mengajaknya berbicara. Yang disentuh hanya terdiam dan membiarkan tangan Akami membelai pipinya, keningnya, matanya, hidungnya, rambutnya, telinganya… Semuanya.

"Siapa kau? Aku hanya tau kau laki-laki. Tapi aku rasa aku tak pernah mengenalmu…."

"Aku temanmu. Mulai sekarang aku akan datang setiap tanggal 26 Desember untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Aku janji. Pegang ucapanku."

"Aku tidak yakin. Semua manusia pembohong. Kecuali mungkin oppa-oppa ku."

"Oppa-mu? Bukankah kau sendirian?"

"Tidak. Dong Bang Shin Ki oppa selalu bersamaku. Tapi kini, aku tak bisa melihat mereka lagi."

"Dengarkan aku Akami. Aku akan selalu menepati janjiku."

"Jeongmal yo?"

"Nde…."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise. Mulai sekarang panggil aku oppa. Abangmu."

"Ahh… Ayo kita makan kuenya sebelum mencair…."

"Kau benar-benar membawa kue?! Gomawo….."

_Desember 2010_

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida… Saengil Chukkae Hamnida…."

"Aku tak percaya kau benar-benar datang! Aku menanti dengan cemas sejak semalam kau tau, oppa? Kupikir setahun berlalu maka kau melupakan janjimu."

Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya ke atas kepala Akami dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka berbohong kau tau? Kalau aku sudah berjanji maka aku akan menepatinya."

Dan Akami tersenyum… Senyuman manis yang sudah lama hampir mati.

"Nah gitu dong. Senyuman selalu membuat gadis terlihat lebih cantik. Apalagi tahun ini usiamu 19 tahun."

Akami tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oh iya. Aku belum tau namamu." Akami bertanya dengan perlahan.

Ada kesunyian melanda untuk beberapa saat.

"Maafkan aku Akami. Tapi kurasa belum saatnya kau tau namaku…."

"Tidak apa. Aku akan menunggu….."

"Gomawo Akami. Dan satu lagi, Gomawo…"

Akami tertegun mendengar 2 kata gomawo terlontar.

"Gomawo untuk?"

"Memberikanku sambutan kehangatan…"

"Kau tau? Kau aneh sekali tau!"

"ah yang penting kan aku tampan…"

"HUAHAHAHHAHAHHAA~~~~"

Desember 2011

Akami masih menanti dengan cemas. Laki-laki yang ditunggu nya belum juga datang. Jam dinding sudah mengisyaratkan waktu pukul 21.38. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Apakah tahun ini kau terlalu si,"

BRAK!

"Maafkan aku Akami. Aku baru saja tiba dari Jepang. Saengil Chukkae Hamnida!"

Akami membawa kedua tangannya ke depan mukanya dan menahan air mata.

"Pabo… Pabo… PABO!"

Terus berulang sambil menangis.

"Mianhae…" Laki-laki itu menyesal. Diraihnya tubuh Akami dan berusaha memeluknya.

"Aku menunggumu seharian. Apakah kau tak tau aku merindukanmu…"

"Mianhae…." Laki-laki itu terus mengulang kata-kata itu dengan lirih.

"Saranghae oppa.." Akami menggumamkan kata-kata itu di antara kata-kata 'Pabo' yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Nado saranghae…." Balasan perlahan yang tak sampai ke telinga tujuannya. Kata-kata tulus dan rapuh. Diiringi kesedihan.

'Seandainya aku bisa bilang Akami….'

_10 Desember 2012_

"Ahjussi kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke rumah sakit. Ada donor mata buatmu setelah 4 tahun menunggu. Cih dasar manusia bodoh memberikan matanya buat gadis rendahan sepertimu."

Akami hanya terdiam. Jadi, apakah tahun ini dia akan melihat kekasih hatinya dan juga oppa-oppa nya?

Senyuman terkembang di wajahnya.

'Aku akan melihatmu tahun ini oppa, aku akan bisa merasakanmu juga oppa-deul! TUNGGULAH AKU!'

_18 Desember 2012_

"Ya, sekarang kami akan membuka perbannya. Setelah perban terbuka seutuhnya nyatakan semua yang kau lihat."

"Nde seosangnim."

Akami berdebar-debar. Seluruh tubunya bergetar dengan hebat. Berhasilkah operasinya?

'Tuhan terima kasih memberikan donor untukku. Tolong biarkan operasinya berhasil… Aku mohon. Amin…'

"Selesai. Sekarang buka matamu.."

Akami mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Cahaya yang masuk, ruangan serba putih, wajah sang dokter yang menatapnya semuanya menyeruak masuk ke matanya.

"AKU BISA MELIHAT!"

_19 Desember 2012_

Akami yang tak henti-hentinya bersyukur semalaman tiba-tiba ingin melihat televisi setelah sekian lama. Dicarinya remote dan dinyalakannya televisi itu.

'Dunia musik Korea, seluruh Cassiopeia sekali lagi dirundung duka.'

DEG! CASSIOPEIA?! DONG BANG SHIN KI?!

'Setelah kasus tahun 2009-2012 belakangan, sekarang member termuda Dong Bang Shin Ki tutup usia tanggal 15 Desember akibat pecahnya pembuluh darah di otak. Tak pernah ada yang tau Shim Changmin mengidap penyakit demikian. Yuhwan dari lokasi rumah duka silahkan laporkan keadaan.'

'Terima kasih Dara. Ya pemirsa seperti bisa anda lihat di belakang saya terbaring peti mati Shim Changmin dan hadir pula para member JYJ yang tampak terpukul. Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho yang jarang sekali menangis tak henti-hentinya sejak kemarin dan tak bisa diwawancarai…..'

PIIP!

"Andwe! TIDAK MUNGKIN! TUHAN! TIDAK MUNGKIN CHANGMIN MENINGGAL! ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_26 Desember 2012_

Akami melangkahkan kaki perlahan menuju hiruk pikuk manusia yang masih sedikit ramai. Sudah hampir 2 minggu berlalu tapi pelayat tak henti-hentinya datang.

Akami menatap nisan hitam bertuliskan nama Changmin di atasnya. Tidak. Dia masih tak percaya Changmin-nya terbaring di sana sekarang.

Di elusnya perlahan nisan itu.

"Oppa. Kau bohong kan? Ayo bangun Oppa. Aku baru bisa melihat kembali. Aku belum mendengar apapun bahkan cerita tentang 'kasus.' Oppa…. OPPA! Irreona! OPPA!"

Tubuhnya bergetar. Air matanya mengalir tanpa henti.

"Apakah kau Akami?"

Akami menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu, Yuchun ada di sana. Mengelilingnya dan menatapnya dengan mata sembap. Masih jelas Jaejoong meneteskan air mata lagi.

"Aku tanya apakah kau Akami?"

"N.. Nde… Wae?"

Junsu merogoh sakunya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Ini.. Changmin meninggalkan ini buatmu sesaat sebelum ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Bacalah. Dia bilang tanggal 26 Desember adalah tanggal yang berarti buatmu sama seperti berartinya buat kami dan Changmin sendiri"

Dengan ragu-ragu Akami mengulurkan tangannya. Diraihnya amplop itu dan dibacanya. Isinya tulisan yang acak-acakan.

"Seorang suster berkata Changmin menulisnya dengan susah payah di hari-hari terakhirnya dan bersikeras tak mau dibantu." Yuchun menjelaskan sambil menahan air mata.

'_Hi. Saat ini aku sedang tersenyum dari surga. Jadi jangan bersedih Akami sayang. Maafkan aku dan hyung-hyung ku yang mengambil matamu pada awalnya. Terima kasih memberiku kehangatan saat hyung-hyung ku 'meninggalkanku' sendirian dan dalam kesakitan. Saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghae. Mungkin kau berkata 'Kau pembohong! Kau bilang kau takkan meninggalkanku.' Aku tidak berbohong. Saat ini aku sedang membaca surat ini bersamamu melalui mataku yang kutinggalkan bersamamu. Sekarang aku takkan hanya bersamamu setiap tanggal 26 Desember, tetapi selamanya. Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjagaku melalui mata ini. Dan Tersenyumlah. Kau cantik saat tersenyum. Oh iya, waktu itu kau tanya siapa namaku kan? Kenalkan, aku Shim Changmin dan aku menyayangi orang yang memberiku kehangatan seperti seorang adik saat aku sendirian._

_Faithfully yours_

_Shim Changmin'_

"_Pabo-ya.." _


End file.
